Entre 2 Mundos
by yooc
Summary: yo estoy en este ambiente desde que tengo uso de razón, este es mi mundo, el mundo en el que vivo, mi propia existencia es insólita, mi vida siempre ha sido la de matar o morir... soy naruto uzumaki, y esta es mi historia.
1. prologo

Prologo.

El día 10 de octubre el kyubi no yoko ataco a konogakure no sato (aldea escondida entre las hojas) ese fue el día de mi nacimiento junto con el de mis hermanos mayores naruko namikase y menma namikase ambos pelirrojos, el yondaime hokague mejor conocido como el rayo amarillo de konaha luego de derrotar a un sujeto enmascarado y quitarle el control que tenia bajo el kyubi fue directamente a encarar a la temible bestia, haciendo uso del shiki fujin (sello de la parca) dividió al demonio en dos partes, la parte ying fue sellada en menma mientras que la yang en naruko, muriendo al instante al igual que su esposa kushina dado que no soporto la extracción del biju aun con su sangre uzumaki.

(Cambio de narrador)

De entre las sombras de los arboles, un hombre con el ojo derecho junto a su brazo tapado y una expresión neutra se acercaba sigilosa mente a la zona de combate, este hombre era danzo shimura uno de los ninjas mas importantes de la aldea

-siempre me causaste muchos problemas minato, pero tú mismo te condenaste – dijo con una voz calmada – de ahora en adelante las cosas serán mucho más fáciles – pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento una fuerte explosión de energía le hiso prestar atención hacia el lugar de la misma, no venía de muy lejos y era tan roja como la sangre, la energía subió en forma de pilar hacia el cielo durante unos segundos antes de desaparecer por completo mostrando en el sitio a un niño de pelo rubio con unos enigmáticos ojos rojo escarlata

Danzo se acerco hacia el pequeño con una expresión de desconcierto, sabía que no era chacra, eso se sentía diferente en algún punto pero no sabía en cual, al principio lo atribuyo al kyubi pensando que tal vez era su portador pero eso cambio cuando pudo sentir a sus auténticos contenedores a un lado del mismo.

-así que estos son tus hijos minato, pensar que los usarías a ellos pero tampoco es que tuvieras muchas opciones – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, durante algo de tiempo siguió observando a los tres niños, cierta mente podía sentir el enorme poder de la bestia dentro de ambos pelirrojos y no dudaba que llegaran a ser excelentes armas pero en el rubio había algo que lo intrigaba, ese extraño poder que salió hace apenas un momento lo desconcertó demasiado, el había visto infinidad de cosas durante su larga carrera como ninja pero cierta mente eso fue algo que nunca espero ver y menos en un niño recién nacido

\- ambu – llamo con un tono autoritario, y de inmediato apareció un ninja con una máscara de lobo y el signo de raíz arrodillado delante del hombre – lleva al rubio hacia la base, creo que ya encontré al arma que estaba buscando – dijo con ojos de malicia

De inmediato el ambu procedió a cumplir las órdenes que le habían encomendado. Poco a poco el sujeto vendado fue retrocediendo hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad – muy pronto todo será mío –

Poco después llego el tercero con un grupo ambu, luego de ver el panorama se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que había hecho minato, unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas pero se las seco enseguida no era momento de llorar no se podía mostrar débil ante la aldea el debía tomar el control de la villa en este momento tan necesario, con voz firme indico a los cazadores que recogieran los cuerpos y tomaran a ambos niños, pero algo raro sucedía, estaba seguro que eran tres pero solo habían dos, tal vez estaba paranoico o final mente la vejes lo afecto, así que lo desestimo por el momento ya lo corro baria después, no se quedaría con la duda.

(Una semana después)

Sarutobi se encontraba en la torre hokague, mas especifica mente en su escritorio, ya había pasado alrededor de tres días desde que había tomado de nuevo el puesto como jefe de la aldea y cierta mente no la tenía fácil, toda la destrucción de la aldea le había dejado mucho papeleo le tomaría por lo menos un par de meses reconstruirla de nuevo, solo rogaba a todos los dioses para que el estado de debilidad de la villa no se filtrara a otra aldeas, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que aria con los niños, la opción mas lógica era darlos a un orfanato por el momento, claro si no fuera porque de alguna manera la información de que eran hijos de minato y kushina, y además jinchurikis del kyubi se corrió por la aldea, al principio hubo desconcierto por parte de los aldeanos ya que si bien era cierto que tenían al zorro demonio dentro de ello eso no quitaba el hecho de que fueran hijos de su mayor héroe hasta ahora, esto dividió la aldea en dos, la parte de los que se mantenían al margen de la situación y los que reclamaban la sangre de los pequeños , esto obligo a Sarutobi a dar una audiencia donde explicaba la situación de los niños y su estado como carceleros, no fue fácil pero logro convencer a la villa de que los pequeños eran los que los protegían al mantener a la bestia encerrada en su interior, otro de los problemas era de cómo aria para cuidarlos correcta mente, minato se había ganado muchos enemigos y eso podía desencadenar en muchos atentados contra su vida, principal mente de iwagakure no quería saber que haría el tsuchikage cuando se enterase de todo esto, pero eso lo arreglaría después lo primero y más importante era encontrar el paradero del tercer hijo de minato, cierta mente no se quedo con la duda y le pregunto a unos de los ambus que estuvieron presentes en la hora de parto y para su horror le corroboro que habían sido tres, un niño rubio con ojos escarlatas, apenas se entero mando a todos sus ninja disponibles en busca del pequeño, una mitad la envió a recorrer los alrededores de la aldea y la otra mitad a las afueras de la villa, primero pensó en iwagakure pero lo desestimo el asunto del parto era confidencial ni siquiera la villa lo sabia hasta hace pocos días, de repente la imagen de un hombre mayor con el brazo y media cara vendada le vinieron a la mente – danzo – dijo con voz cansada, había una gran posibilidad de que hubiera sido el pero sin pruebas no podía culparlo – fuuuu - dejando escapar un gran suspiro se relajo en su silla, debía pensarlo todo con calma si quería encontrar algo ya que del apuro solo queda el cansancio.

\- hola jiraya que bueno que viniste – dijo a nadie aparente mente

\- no esperaba menos de usted sensei – respondió un hombre en la ventana de pelo blanco, sandalias ninjas, un kimono vede y una especie de chaqueta roja por encima – vine lo más rápido que pude, realmente lamento lo de minato.

\- lo sé, eso nos afecto a todos – dijo Sarutobi de manera triste – pero sabes porque te llame verdad – dijo con un rostro más serio

\- claro ya puse a trabajar a toda mi red espía, real mente no sé cómo sucedió pero voy a trabajar día y noche para encontrarlo – exclamo jiraya con convicción

\- sí pero ese es solo uno de los problemas que aremos con los otros dos, ahora que se descubrió su verdadera identidad no pudo dejarlos al azar, realmente quien habrá sido el que espacio esa información – dijo Sarutobi con un rostro que denotaba molestia

Durante un momento se hiso silesio absoluto en la sala, la tención era palpable, cada uno estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamiento hasta que jiraya decidió romper el silencio – sensei, yo me encargare de los niños – realmente esa era una palabra que nunca se imagino decir ni en sus peores pesadillas pero la situación lo ameritaba

\- jiraya te encuentras bien – dijo el hokague con un rostro que denotaba preocupación, incluso durante un momento llego a pensar que era un espía disfrazado

\- no me mire así sensei que sabe porque lo digo ahora que se descubrió su estatus de jinchurikis y su posición como hijos del cuarto hokague deberán aprender a defenderse lo más rápido posible, y creo que eso también forma parte de mi papel como padrino – dijo con expresión serena

\- bueno realmente tienes razón, yo también lo pensé, al principio pensé en kakashi pero es muy perezoso y holgazán como para encomendarle una misión tan importante, pensé en varias opciones pero cierta mente tu eres la ultime persona en la que imagine – dijo con tono de burla – pero estas consciente de que no puedes llevártelos fuera de la aldea verdad – volvió a decir con expresión más seria

\- sí y con mucho pesar tendré que dejar mi red espía por un tiempo, voy a dejar una persona a cargo de las operaciones que me envié un informe semanal de los hechos, obvia mente esta persona es de mi absoluta confianza – dijo el peliblanco con claro pesar en su voz

\- ok, entonces yo el hokague te encomiendo esta importante misión de rango s, hay que ver que se puede confiar en ti cuando se lo necesita – dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – gracias –

\- no hay de que hokague-sama – respondió con una gran sonrisa

\- por cierto que sabes de tsunade – pregunto Sarutobi

\- la he estado buscado, aun no la encuentro pero presiento que aparecerá tarde o temprano – dijo dándose la vuelta listo para irse

\- vas a **investigar** verdad – dijo recalcando ese palabra – no me quejo porque de ahí viene tu fantástico libro, pero deberías ser más discreto – dijo con un pequeño sonrojo que era tapado por su sombrero

\- tranquilo esta vez no me atraparan, déjelo todo en mis manos – dijo para inmediata mente salir por la ventana

\- fuuuuu – suspiro Sarutobi – creo que iré preparando el dinero de la reconstrucción. Y una camilla en el hospital – dijo dándose la vuelta de nuevo a su escritorio "juro que lo encontrare minato o kushina revivirá y me matara de nuevo" pensó en tono bromista

(Base raíz)

\- increíble simple mente increíble – dijo el hombre con el brazo y media cara vendada, viendo un informe sobre el escritorio de las pruebas que le habían hecho al niño rubio – si logro usarlo para mi beneficio mi victoria es segura – al parecer el pequeño tenía una especie de ser sellado dentro de el, lo que lo convertía directamente en un jinchuriki, de alguna manera ese ser era muy superior de el hachibi incluso el kyubi no sabía que estaba pasando esto pero real mente no le importaba sola mente pensaba en su sueño siendo cumplido

Mientras que este hombre planeaba su plan podemos ver al fondo de la sala a un bebe llorando con los ojos blanco por el dolor que segura mente estaba sintiendo cubierto de sangre, cosas no muy agradables le esperaban al niño que sería conocido como el ser más poderoso del mundo, pero no todo comienzo es muy bueno que digamos

Muy bien esta es mi propuesta realmente espero que les guste ya que pese mucho empeño en ella, cabe destacar que soy nuevo en esto y acepto criticas contractivas, sin más que decir espero sus reviw


	2. raiz

**Hola lamento la tardanza, es que estuve full con los exámenes de lapso, y real mente no es como si hubiera estudiado mucho en todo el año, así que tuve que empezar desde cero, pondré aquí abajo los tipos de dialogo que utilizare para que no se confundan:**

\- porque, a pesar de todo mi poder no pude protegerla, no pude salvarla – persona hablando

\- "los matare, los matare a todos" – persona pensando

\- yo te apoyare siempre, compañero _–_ ser sobre natural hablando

\- "tienes que ser fuerte" – ser sobre natural pensando

 _\- Kaimon –_ técnicas y jutsus

( **Yo, xD) notas del autor**

 **Por cierto, me tome el atrevimiento de cambiar un poco la imagen de nuestro protagonista, sola mente imagínense a gilgamesh de fate/stay night o fate/zero versión chibi, por cierto, tal vez se extrañen de que no lo he llamado naruto, la razón es muy simple, real mente creen que en raíz se van a preocupar en darle un nombre propia a una simple arma? Solo lo hacen cuando es necesario, pero tranquilos si se llamara naruto, y como último detalle los nombre se los jutsus que no me sepa los escribiré en ingles, si saben cómo se escribe por favor déjenmelo en los comentarios, sin más que decir comencemos**

 **Chapter** **1**

Oscuridad, eso era lo que veía en estos momentos, acababa de llegar a mi habitación de una de las sesiones de **entrenamiento** como ellos los llamaban, ya ni siquiera sentía dolor, claro después de unas 100 veces uno se acostumbra, no sentía dolor, ni felicidad, tristeza y mucho menos amor, y no me importaba, tal vez fuera por el hecho de que fui criado y entrenado especialmente para matar, para convertirme en un ser sin emociones, que no dudara en segar la vida de cualquiera, niños, adultos, mujeres, ancianos, pero no me malentiendan a pesar de haber dicho todo eso yo nunca he salido de esta base, nunca he visto la luz del sol, solamente lo veía en los libros y claro en mi imaginación, y eso nos lleva a esto, mi primera misión como miembro oficial de raíz.

Rápidamente agarre una toalla y entre a la ducha, tenía que quitarme la sangre del cuerpo o se secaría y sería mucho más difícil de quitar, de la regadera salía agua helada como el hielo, ni siquiera se tomaban la molestia de poner los servicios básicos como la luz, y el agua caliente, pero debe ser porque no existimos ni siquiera tenemos nombres, simplemente somos armas criadas y moldeadas para el beneficio de una persona de la cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre, ya que a los miembros jóvenes no nos es permitido verlo a la cara, dicen que no somos dignos de contemplar su grandeza, pero por esto la primera misión era tan importante, prácticamente hoy empezaba a vivir, hoy conocería al jefe de raíz y se me daría un nombre propio, este era un día muy especial para cualquier miembro raíz ya que sería reconocida su existencia, pero… había, algo raro por así decirlo, según lo que he investigado en mis cortos 6 años de vida, se supone que la cantidad de personas que podían entrar como miembros oficiales era d cuando mucho pero, esta generación era de 30 como mínimo, pero tampoco es como si me importara yo solo debo preocuparme por sobrevivir y salir de este **maldito** sitio, así es siempre he tenido cómo sueño alejarme de este lugar, recorrer el mundo y nadie de este lugar va a impedírmelo, ni siquiera ese sujeto con complejo de dios que tengo como líder, mataré a quien sea que se atraviese en mi camino, y mi primer obstáculo es ese absurdo sello que tengo, prácticamente no me permitía hacer nada, podía pensar y de milagro, pero tenía que conformarme, por lo menos hasta que obtuviera un nivel de maestro en el área de fuin jutsu, ya que por alguna razón los sellos de nivel medio no funcionaban en mi, tuvieron que buscar al especialista de raíz para ponérmelo, y aunque odié admitirlo el estúpido hizo un gran trabajo, pero tampoco era trabajo imposible, yo era prácticamente un genio en todo, tengo una capacidad física, y mental superior al promedio y ni hablar de cantidad de chacra, aunque fue un problema poder controlarlo, además de que era afín a los 5 elementos, pero eso no importa a lo que quiero llegar es que yo me destacaba principalmente en el área de sellado, creo que es por tener sangre uzumaki, o por lo menos eso fue lo que escuche, al parecer en este clan el fuin jutsu era como caminar, sumado a su gran longetividad y su gran capacidad física, eso en parte explico mis habilidades.

Rápidamente agarré mi toalla, me sequé y me puse mi vestuario ambu, el cual consistía en pantalones y camisa negra hasta los hombros, unos guantes del mismo color que me llegaban a los codos y mis sandalias ninjas, una vez listo observe mi mascara en la mesa al lado de mi cama, me la acababan de entregar a mí, y a mis compañeros de generación pero la mía tenía una forma distinta a las demás, si no fuera porque no tenía sentido juraría que era un dragón, dejando mis pensamientos a un lado agarre mi mascara y me la coloque mientras salía de mi habitación, tenía un mal presentimiento dentro de mí, y al mal tiempo darle prisa, porque rayos mis presentimientos siempre acertaban, me pregunte con ironía ya en el pasillo, si sin duda hoy no sería un buen día, bueno no es como si tuviera alguno.

 **(En algún lugar de konaha)**

/Cambio de narrador/

Nos encontramos en una zona boscosa, con un lago a la izquierda y un prado a la derecha, este era el campo de entrenamiento n° 1 que se encontraba cerca de la mansión uzumaki/namikase, y en la zona boscosa vemos a un par de niños en la copa de los arboles, una era pelirroja con 3 marcas en las mejillas, shorts negros ajustados hasta las rodillas, una chaqueta negra con rojo y debajo de eso una camisa de rejillas y el otro igual mente pelirrojo y las mismas 3 marcas, pero con pantalones ambu, sandalias ninjas y una camisa blanca con el símbolo uzumaki en la parte trasera que parecían estar bajo la tutela de un viejo con cabello blanco y unas vestimentas algo raras, hacia aproximada mente un año desde que empezaron a mostrar indicios de chacra del kyubi y decidieron empezar el entrenamiento de una vez para evitar problemas futuros

\- menma, naruko tienen que controlar mejor su chacra, de eso consiste este ejercicio si le ponen mucho se caerán, si le ponen poco también se caerán, o sea tendrán que mandar la cantidad necesaria constante mente – dijo jiraya a dos niños que estaban en la cima de unos árboles – pero porque rayos tenemos que entrenar hoy –

\- Es por eso mismo, tenemos que volvernos poderosos ninjas para honrar la memoria de nuestros padres – dijo naruko desde la copa de un árbol – dinos otra ves como eran ellos oji-san –

\- Pues tu padre era fuerte, e inteligente además de que se puso en el libro bingo como ninja clase s, y tu madre como decirlo – dijo mientras la imagen de una kushina con un aura de fuego y sus pelos ondeando como nueve colas le venía a la mente, un sudor frio le cayó por el rostro antes de tragar fuerte y responder nerviosa mente – ella era impresionante, sin duda - dijo riendo como estúpido

\- porque nunca nos hablas detalles de nuestra madre siempre que preguntamos pones esa cara de idiota – dijo menma de manera muy sutil bajando de la copa de los arboles, junto con su hermana

\- he, yo no les he dicho que se bajaran – dijo jiraya cambiando el tema

\- es que tenemos desde las 12 haciéndolo y ya son como las… 2 y 30? – dijo/pregunto naruko viendo el sol – adema hoy oba-chan va a hacer rameen – dijeron/gritaron ambos niños al unisonó

\- fuuuu, bueno vámonos de todos modos hoy hay que celebrar, no todos los días se cumple 6 años no creen – dijo jiraya mientras les revolvía el pelo de manera cariñosa y los niños reían a la vez, haciendo una expresión tierna que conmovería a cualquiera – "he y no sería mejor irnos, ahora que recuerdo tsunade nos dijo que volviéramos a casa a las 1 y 30 o sea que" – pensó mientras dejaba de acariciar a los niños que lo veían confundidos hasta que cayeron en cuenta de lo que pensaban y abrieron los ojos grandes como platos y en una expresión cómica gritaron al unisonó – tiene 1 hora esperando nos – y como si usaran el hiashi desaparecieron como por arte de magia, si sin duda sería mejor no hacerla enfadar

( **De vuelta a raíz)**

Nos encontramos en un salón amplio, principal mente iluminado por lámparas y velas colgadas en la pared, y no es como si iluminaran mucho pero alumbraba lo suficiente como para ver lo que había dentro, sangre, muerte, y una gran cantidad de cuerpos esparcidos por el lugar y en el centro de todo vemos a un niño cubierto de sangre y con máscara de dragón, el niño guardo la catana en la vaina de su espalda

\- Porque – dijo a nadie en particular – porque hiciste esto – repitió mientras se volteaba a ver la parte más oscura del cuarto

\- Era necesario – dijo una voz que venía de la oscuridad y como si saliera de la nada un hombre con media cara y brazo vendado apareció – solo el más fuerte iba a sobrevivir, y ese eres tu deberías estar contento, a partir de hoy eres un miembro oficial de raíz, y tu nombre clave… será uroboros la

\- No cambies el tema – dijo el niño interrumpiéndolo – ellos dieron su vida pensando que tenían un propósito en la vida, ya sea proteger a la aldea o a ti –

\- Tu eres el que está cambiando el tema – repitió danzo – además ellos eran solo marionetas, gladiadores mandados a tu jaula con el fin de medir tu fuerza, y debo decir que me complació lo que vi, esa mirada – dijo viendo sus ojos que no tenían ni una pisca de emociones a pesar de lo que estaba diciendo – debo de admitir que hice un buen trabajo –

\- Tal vez tengas razón, gracias a tus métodos y a los tuyos es que he logrado este poder, tal vez con medios ordinarios jamás lo hubiera logrado – dijo mientras se retiraba la máscara dando a relucir sus enigmáticos ojos rojos – pero no apruebo esto –

\- no te creas tanto, recuerda quien tiene el poder aquí – le recordó mientras golpeaba el suelo con su bastón generando un pequeño temblor, justo en ese instante aparecieron unos de los oficiales superiores listos para darle una lección al rubio por sus palabras ofensivas, este se estaba preparando para defenderse aunque sabía que era inútil, ellos eran unos de los mejores agentes raíz pero por lo menos a uno se lo llevaría junto a él al infierno o eso pensó cuando danzo hizo un movimiento de manos que basto para detenerlos

Justo después de eso hizo una señal de manos mientras el sello del rubio en peso a brillar y este empezaba a sentir un inmenso dolor por todo el cuerpo

\- No puedes desobedecerme, eres un arma y como toda arma fuiste forjado para ser utilizado, mientras estés bajo mi control harás y vivirás para mi ese es el fin con el que te he creado – justo después de haber dicho esto se empezó a retirar, los ambus desaparecieron y el rubio empezó a levantarse, se puso de nuevo la máscara y se marcho a su habitación a esperar nuevas órdenes

( **6 años después)**

/Cambio de narrador/

Desde ese día no han pasado muchas cosas interesantes, mi vida rodaba de misión a entrenamiento, desde hace aproximada mente 2 años empecé a entrenar yo solo, tenía que encontrar mi propio estilo y no me podía dar el lujo de que supieran mis habilidades, tenía que tener una que otra jugada bajo la manga para el día que le pusiera fin a este infierno, no faltaba mucho, había entrenado día y noche para este momento, no podía recordar cuantas veces había llegado a mi habitación con los huesos rotos, músculos desgarrados y chacra en cero a causa del entrenamiento excesivo que me estaba auto imponiendo pero los resultados valieron la pena, me había convertido en capitán de escuadrón además de que había tenido acceso a información clasificada, hubieron algunos puntos que me llamaron la atención, desde rikudou sennin hasta la pelea de hashirama y madara en el valle del fin, de entre muchos otros así como una gran variedad de jutsus que iban desde elementales hasta algunos prohibidos como las ocho puertas internas, pero de entre todos hubo uno que me llamo la atención _lightsaber,_ una técnica que consiste en enviar una gran cantidad de chacra elemental, en mi caso relámpago a una piedra muy especial llamada lacrima que, aunque muy efectiva también muy costosa de conseguir, hasta hacer que se compacte formando así una espada de luz, esta espada puede cortar todo lo que toca pero requiere de estar mandando chacra constante mente en grandes cantidades lo que conlleva a un gran agotamiento físico, mi limite aun después de haber entrenado ardua mente era de 15 minutos, luego de eso me arriesgo a quedar yo mismo fuera de combate, pero seguía siendo por mucho uno de mis mejores movimientos

Y mientras pensaba en todo esto yo me encontraba sentado en mi habitación terminando de hacer los preparativos, el momento había llegado, inmediatamente me pare y hice una gran cantidad de sellos de mano para después decir en voz baja _sealing art: theft of heaven and hell_ luego de decir esto, mire un momento el techo de mi habitación para luego observarme a mí mismo, había pasado tanto pero a la vez tan poco, había crecido en cuerpo y mente, pero aquí adentro, me dije a mi mimo mientras me llevaba mi mano derecha a mi pecho y crujía los dientes con fuerza, luego me mordí la lengua intentando calmarme, lo que al parecer funciono

\- fuuuu, no es el momento, ya empezó la operación, tengo que hacerlo lo antes posible si quiero tener la mas mínima oportunidad – me dije mientras agarraba la máscara de mi escritorio y me la colocaba – uroboros – me dije de nuevo mientras hacia una media sonrisa debajo de la máscara y salía de la habitación – significa varias cosas… esfuerzo eterno, me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con migo – me pregunte ya en el pasillo

Seguí caminando hasta llegar al salón principal donde se hacían las conferencias y se llamaba a los escuadrones para entregar las misiones , suspire, realmente no me traía buenos recuerdos, pero inmediata mente sonreí, me gustaba la imagen que veía, frente a mi había desenas de ambus en el piso – ese sello funciono mejor de lo que pensé – pero toda sonrisa desapareció cuando 8 encapuchados aparecieron frente a mí, y frente a ellos el causante de todo – danzo – dije en voz baja y neutra, la ira nubla las acciones y lo que menos necesitaba era dejarme llevar por mis instintos

\- Qué crees que haces, uroboros – me dijo mientras mantenía su cara neutra, real mente me empezaba a irritar, pero no le daría el gusto

\- que acaso no lo ves, la caída de raíz, real mente me costó mucho des hacerme de ese sello tuyo pero no fue nada que yo no pudiera hacer, y me salió mejor de lo que esperaba ya que en el proceso descubrí el método por el cual sometes a todos tus conejillos de indias, como puedes ver este es el resultado – dije mientras observaba con orgullo todo lo que había hecho – real mente ese sujeto de los sellos me fue de mucha ayuda, no sabes cómo disfrute verlo gritar de dolor – dije con un toque de malicia en mis ojos

\- así que por eso no lo encontramos en raíz – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza como si se acabara de dar cuenta, eso me enfureció aun mas, se suponía que tenía que verse un poco molesto al menos, después de todo, había acabado con la mayoría, si no es por decir todos sus agentes raíz, y el actuaba como si no le importara, pero me calme, ya disfrutaría de ver su expresión mientras sufría de ver su caída

\- debes preguntarte por qué no me sorprende verdad – dijo mientras me veía analítica mente – pues eso fue porque lo supe desde el principio – me informo mientras daba un suspiro – si no te diste cuenta, pues me diseccionaste bastante – me repitió mientras cerraba los ojos o el único que tenia

\- pues no realmente siempre lo supe, por lo que pude actuar con más libertad, fuuuu, real mente no sé si eres o muy estúpido o un completo idiota, pero ese exceso de confianza será tu perdición, me dejaste entrenar solo lo que conllevo a que desconozcas mis habilidades y me dejaste acceder a información clasificada, práctica mente me estás diciendo, ven mátame que no voy a oponer resistencia – dije mientras me quitaba la máscara para después sonreír de manera desafiante

\- si lo dices así suena total mente estúpido pero tenía que ver cuánto progresabas por tu cuenta, si no lo hubieras logrado, pues me habría equivocado de persona, podrías decir que lo anterior fue la primera fase del examen, y ahora viene la segunda – me dijo mientras los enmascarados se quitaban la capucha mostrando la típica mascara raíz, y se ponían en posición de combate

\- o, eso suena como a un reto, pues qué bien – dije con el rostro aun destapado mostrando a una sonrisa amable, para después cambiar a una completa mente espeluznante – porque vas a perder – luego de decir eso me volví a colocar mi cascara y saque mi tanto, poniéndome también en posición de combate

\- como dije antes esto no es un reto, esto es un examen para convertirte en el arma definitiva, pero recuerda, para llegar a mi primero tienes que enfrentarte a la elite – dijo para dar un salto hacia atrás y posarse sobre la cima de una estatua al final de la pared, mi mirada rápida mente cambio de él a los que tenia al frente, sabía que no sería una batalla fácil pero contaba con el elemento sorpresa a mi favor y tenía que aprovecharlo al máximo como fuera posible, justo después de eso hice una serie de sellos de mano para luego decir en voz baja de manera de que solo yo lo escuchara _hiraishin no jutsu_ inmediata mente después toque el suelo con mi mano derecha y deje un pequeño sello, luego observe el panorama para darme cuenta de que todos estaban atentos esperando tal vez algún tipo de jutsu de tierra, eso me hiso sonreír ligeramente

\- "esa técnica" – pensó danzo desde la cima de la estatua

Antes de que cualquiera hiciera cualquier movimiento puse un poco de chacra en mi espada corta para después desaparecer en un destello amarillo de la vista de todos y después re aparecer frente a un peli naranja con mi tanto enterrada en su pecho, luego lo retire de su pecho para inmediata mente después volver a desaparecer en otro destello amarillo y volver a reaparecer detrás de un sujeto con máscara de bicho, - "supongo" - pensé para después sacudir la cabeza no era momento de bromas, retire la espada de su cuerpo para intentar hacer lo mismo apareciendo delante de otro pero esta vez sucedió de manera diferente, el tipo frente mío logro detener mi tanto con el suyo propio para luego tener un pequeño enfrentamiento de espadas, me aparte rápida mente, tenía que revaluar la situación, tenía la información de algunos pero no de todos y con esta desventaja clara mente evidente no podía darme el lujo de atacar a lo loco, no lo demostraba pero por dentro estaba clara mente sorprendido, ningún ninja normal debería poder seguirme a esta velocidad, - "como si fueran normales" – volví a pensar, para esta vez darme un golpe en la cabeza, real mente tendría que hacer un entrenamiento exclusivo para quitarme esa clase de pensamientos en batallas, sacudí un poco mi arma sacudiendo la sangre que cargaba,

\- fuuuu – suspire para luego decir – pensaba que me podía llevar a 2 más por lo menos, pero creo que acabe con los más problemáticos, ese yamanaka y ese miembro del clan abúrame iban a ser un problema – pero en ese momento vi algo que me sorprendió aun mas, justo cuando el sujeto que me detuvo levanto la cabeza vi un ojo rojo con 3 tomes en ellos ( **la máscara que cargaba era similar a la de óbito, la de un ojo** ) – "uchiha" – pensé, pose mi mirada en la estatua que estaba danzo durante un momento y pregunte – danzo no se supone que todo el clan uchiha fue eliminado hace 3 años –

El inmediata mente poso su mirada sobre mi cambiando su mirada de asombro a la que siempre llevaba – "lo logre" – pensé, por fin había logrado cambiar ese rostro neutro y expresión tranquila que tenia – así es pero… al igual que itachi salvo a su hermano menor, yo también salve al que tenia mas potencial, según mis estándares por supuesto, pero, que fue lo que acabas de hacer, reconozco la técnica pero, no se supone que se necesitan las marcas o cunaiz especiales – dijo con rostro ligera mente interesado, al igual que los miembros restantes empezaron a prestar más atención, supongo que al igual que yo también necesitaban información sobre mi – bueno, siempre el jutsu del cuarto hokague me ha parecido una técnica muy interesante, eso de poder tele transportarte a varios puntos del campo de batalla es algo que no ves todos los días, pero al final todo se reducía a eso, puntos, si un lugar no está marcado no puedes ir para allá, eso siempre me molesto ya que por muy bueno que sea aun no puedo reproducirlo al mismo nivel que el cuarto que fácil mente fue comparado con la velocidad de la luz, solo igualado por el raikague, así que siendo alguien perfeccionista, tenía que buscar la manera de hacerlo sin los cunaiz, o en su defecto ampliar el punto el cual marco, y eso fue lo que hice, investigue bastante la técnica hasta descubrir que estaba basada en el jutsu de invocación, como sabes mi especialidad son los sellos así que me fue relativamente sencillo arreglar ese problema, y como dije antes, amplié la zona de la marca hasta aproximada mente 250 metros al cuadrado, ósea esta sala – respondí si muchas ganas, realmente me fastidiaba tener que dar este tipo de discursos pero es lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo ellos iban a morir dentro de poco

-uuuuu, real mente no me lo esperaba pero creo que tratándose de ti no hay de que extrañarse – me dijo con una expresión que denotaba, orgullo? Quien rayos le dio a el derecho para verme así, me dio hasta asco, yo ni siquiera tenía padres y el venia a verme así – bueno, creo que tienes razón, tratándose de mi no hay de que extrañarse, pero basta de charla que comience la acción – dije ya quitando ese mal sabor de boca, y volví a posar mi mirada al frente

\- "creo que debería hacer algo con la diferencia de números, sería un problema que me atacaran desde la espalda" – pensé para luego abrir mi bolsa ninja que tenia al lado izquierdo de mi cintura, de ahí saque varios frascos que contenían un liquido rojo dentro de ellos _Blood clone_ dije mientras destapaba su contenido y lo dejaba caer al duelo, pero antes de tocar el suelo la sangre se detuvo dividiéndose en 5 partes delante de mí, las cuales poco a poco fueron tomando mi apariencia, luego de terminar, los disperse enviando a cada uno al frente de los anbus restantes

( **En esta parte, dividiré las peleas del 1 al 6, obvia mente el 6 es donde está el original, no se confundan** )

 **1**. me puse enfrente de un sujeto con una máscara que parecía bastante normal, y estaba vestido con el típico traje ambu raíz

\- así que tu eres el especialista en genjutsu – dije para luego desaparecer usando el _hiraishin no jutsu_ y esquivar unos cuentos cunaiz cargados de chacra relámpago, re aparecí detrás del mismo y posicione mi tanto en su cuello – que agresividad, no crees que deberías calmarte un poco, la ira nubla los pensamientos, o ya se, lo que pasa es que estas nervioso por mi evidente superioridad cierto – le dije en el oído, casi como un susurro, el tipo de manera algo torpe separo mi arma de su cuerpo y tomo distancia de mí, yo simple mente acomode mi postura y relaje los hombros

\- qué clase de clones son esos, soy en parte ninja sensor y por lo que puedo ver, tú no eres un clon normal, o me equivoco – me dijo mientras me miraba fija mente

\- ha, entonces es por eso que lanzaste ese ataque antes, pues si, diste en el clavo, estos son unos clones especiales que yo mismo cree y modifique, a mí nunca me gusto el kage bunshin, ya que, aunque es muy útil para recoger información, tiene muy poca resistencia y no aguantan mucho en un combate real, probé con varios elementos pero todos tenían el mismo resultado, luego de un fuerte golpe se deshacían y vuelven de donde proceden, pero un día vi una pequeña luz de esperanza – dije en tono dramático, mientras movía las manos como si de una película se tratase, - "real mente tengo que pensar en hacer una más adelante" – pensé de manera divertida para luego proseguir con mi explicación - fue durante un día que estaba perfeccionando mi elemento suiton cuando descubrí que en todo ser vivo hay agua, ya yo había leído en un libro sobre la posibilidad de hacer jutsus con el elemento sangre, pero la explicación sobre dicho elemento en el libro era muy baja, real mente fue un golpe de suerte, lo más que he podido avanzar en dicho elemento fue hacer clones, como puedes ver – dije mientras me señalaba – estos son más resistentes que los normales, al punto de que pueden resistir varios ataques que podrían ser mortales para el original – luego de decir eso, el ambu empezó a hacer una serie de sellos de mano para luego decir unas palabras que no alcance a escuchar, todo se volvió blanco durante un segundo y inmediata mente después me encontraba en frente di mi mismo cuando era más pequeño, sentado y amarrado en una silla de metal, durante un momento me sorprendí, yo era inmune a los genjutsu por algún motivo desconocido para mi, el solo hecho de lograr hacerme caer en una ilusión era impresionante, pero antes de poder alagar a mi oponente por sus habilidades un hombre alto y de contextura musculosa entro a la habitación con un cuchillo en mano y un frasco en la que tenia libre

\- hola gaki, escuche por ahí que eras muy resistente, espero que sea cierta porque los mocosos de ahora no resisten nada, solo por unas cuantas horas de diversión hay que enterrarlos, enserio que se creen para morirse tan pronto – dijo el tipo con cara de disgusto mientras caminaba a una mesa al lado de mi mismo – bueno, que comience la diversión – luego de decir eso dejo el cuchillo en la mesa mientras abría el frasco – bien niño, necesito que te tomes esto, hará las cosas aun más divertidas – dijo el tipo mientras se acercaba a **mí,** se sentía un poco extraño estar viendo uno de mis recuerdos, pero una voz distrajo mi mirada del fortachón a mi mismo

\- te matare, juro que te matare, algún día pedirás a gritos que te mate – dijo mi mini yo mientras un poco de su cabello cubría su mirada

\- heee, parece que tienes agallas, gaki – dijo el otro sujeto mientras ponía una cara de ira para luego cambiarla a una maniática – me encanta, real mente me agradas niño, creo que voy a tener que ponerme serio contigo – dijo para luego agarrarle el cabello y hacerle beber ajuro la sustancia, el pequeño trataba de poner resistencia, agitaba los pies y se sacudía como podía, pero era inútil, el pobre estaba desnutrido y no es como si pudiera hacerle frente en su mejor forma, al final dejo de forcejear y se tuvo que beber el liquido sin oponer resistencia, yo solo pude ver todo eso apretando mis puños con fuerza, no pude hacer nada en ese momento, baje la mirada durante un momento para luego levantarla al haber escuchado un fuerte grito, era de mi mini yo, el tipo había empezado a cortar la superficie su piel, al parecer ese liquido serbia para agudizar el sistema nervioso, las manos me temblaban, pero después empecé a reír, pude haber dispersado la ilusión desde el principio, pero por alguna razón no lo hice, supongo que quería reavivar el odio hacia esta estúpida organización, me mire un momento las manos, habían parado de temblar – "en ese momento no pude hacer nada" – me dije a mi mismo – "pero, ahora es diferente, ya tengo el poder para salir de este infierno" – volví a pensar mientras cerraba mis puños con fuerza, reacomode mi posición y pare por completo mi flujo de chacra, todo volvió a la normalidad, pose mi mirada del suelo al sujeto que todavía tenía al frente, tome mi tanto y en un segundo había desaparecido por completo, el ambu solo atino a abrir los ojos al sentir el frio metal enterrado en su estomago

\- como, se supone que esa técnica es tan fuerte que destruye el sistema nervioso en sí – me dijo entrecortada mente mientras que botaba sangre de la boca y esta caía en mi mascara y parte de mi traje, pues, por ser más bajo que el me encontraba debajo, retire mi arma de su pecho mientras el caía al suelo por la falta de apoyo, el impacto contra el piso rompió su máscara dejándome ver un rostro joven, como de 17 años , pelo verde oscuro y ojos del mismo color

\- debo felicitarte, no hay muchos ninjas capaces de meterme en una ilusión – dije mientras me acercaba a él a paso lento, hasta que me detuve justo enfrente – creo que por eso mereces una muerte digna – mientras hacía eso estaba levantando mi tanto, mi arma corto su cabeza como mantequilla, luego de eso me disperse en una pequeña explosión de sangre

 **2**. al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar de la sala

\- al parecer mi otro yo ya termino con su parte – dije mirando a la lejanía un cuerpo inerte – pero yo todavía no encuentro a mi presa – luego de decir eso me pase mi mano por el pelo para luego gritar – he, donde estas, ya llevo un rato buscándote, que fastidio y yo que pensaba que iba a tener una pelea emocionante – inmediata mente salte, esquivando una serie de cuchillas de viento que beniana directo hacia mi – con que hay estas – dije, para luego voltear hacia donde había venido el ataque, en el sitio se empezó a formar un pequeño torbellino de viento que poco a poco empezó a tomar forma, se trataba de una mujer por la forma del cuerpo, traía puesto una camiseta blanca sin mangas abotonada hasta la altura de los senos, y volviendo a abotonar en la parte del cuello, de esta manera dejando ver parte de sus pechos copa D, en la cintura tenia amarrada una especie de cinta negra que traía a modo de cinturón, short negros, y unos guantes muy parecidos a los míos pero con la diferencia de que estos no tenían dedos además de un cabello marrón hasta la cintura, de su máscara, bueno era muy normal, no tenía ningún cambio que la distinguiera de las otras

\- oye, real mente no me gustaría matar una chica tan linda así que por qué no hacemos un trato – pero antes de terminar mi oración ella ya había lanzado una serie de ráfagas de aire cortante, yo simple mente di un salto para esquivarlos – he y, por lómenos escucha mi propuesta, solo quiero que unamos fuerzas para acabar con esto – de nuevo no funciono, esta vez hiso una serie de sellos a alta velocidad _Futon: Shinkūgyoku_ (Elemento Viento: Esfera del Vacío **)** para luego escupir una serie de rápidas balas de aire comprimido que apenas pude ver, sola mente atine a desaparecer en un destello amarillo y re aparecer a un lado de la chica apunto de perforar su estomago con mi tanto, pero para mi sorpresa mi arma se detuvo en la nada, abrí un poco los ojos para luego apartarme de un salto para esquivar una patada que iba justo a mi cara, - así que una barrera de viento he – pero no tubo caso, mi oponente simple mente se quedo hay parada con la mirada posada en mi – "no tiene caso, ella ni siquiera me está escuchando, simple mente es una marioneta que solo acata ordenes de ese sujeto" – pensé para luego tomar mi arma con fuerza y empezar a mandarle chacra tipo fuego, poco a poco esta empezó a calentarse hasta ponerse al rojo vivo – si creíste que esa clase de trucos funcionarían contra mí, me das lastima – luego de eso desaparecí para después situarme justo delante de ella y en un rápido movimiento zass, le había hecho una gran herida desde su cintura hasta su hombro, pero no me conforme hay, para asegurarme di un zarpazo hacia el brazo de esta y lo arranque y de paso cicatrizando la herida por el calor de mi tanto, mi oponente intento lanzarse contra mí pero yo en el último momento di un paso hacia al lado ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo rápida mente al suelo, ahogándose en su propia sangre

\- fuuuu, esto fue aburrido espero que los demás la estén pasando mejor – luego de decir eso me convertí en el elemento del que venía y me disperse por toda el área

 **3**. me encontraba en un duro enfrentamiento de taijutsu con un sujeto de ojos perlados, había escuchado sobre su clan, los hyuga, era muy bueno en cuanto a lucha cuerpo a cuerpo se refiere pero mientras no me lograra tocar no habría problema, o eso es lo que yo pensaba, por alguna razón mi cuerpo empezaba a sentirse más débil, cada movimiento era más lento que el anterior, intente escapar usando el _hiraishin_ pero para mi sorpresa resplandecí durante un segundo para luego darme cuenta de que estaba en el mismo sitio, con mucho esfuerzo logre zafarme del sujeto para lograr dar un salto hacia atrás para inmediata mente caer de rodillas al suelo, que demonios me pasaba, fue una pregunta que me plantee en mi cabeza mientras escupía sangre de la boca, me había quedado sin chacra? - "no, imposible, sola mente seré un clon, pero no hay forma de que se me haya acabado en menos de 5 minutos, y no es como si en el taijutsu se necesite usar chacra, o por lo menos no en mi caso" – pensé mientras sacudía mi cabeza, luego de reflexionar durante un segundo llegue a una única conclusión – "imposible, no hay forma, no me pudo haber cerrado mis puntos tenketsu, ni siquiera me rozo, me asegure de ello" – pensé con cara de sorpresa, pues como no estarlo, mis puntos tenketsu no se podrían haber cerrado por si solos, o si?

\- parece que te diste cuenta, no hay necesidad de tocarte para atacarte, cada vez que creías esquivar mi golpe, en realidad liberaba chacra desde el punto más cercano a tus puntos de chacra cerrándolos, es imposible escapar del en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo – decía con voz monótona

Por otro lado yo me encontraba aun mas conmocionado, eso era siquiera posible, - je, creo que fue muy imprudente de mi parte pensar en ganarte en un combate mano a mano – dije mientras reacomodaba mi postura

– Tu lo has dicho – dijo él para luego preparar el golpe de gracia – no puedo perder el tiempo contigo, tengo que eliminarte para ir a acecinar al original – pero una pequeña onda expansiva lo detuvo

\- _Kaimon_ – dije en voz baja mientras mis músculos se tonificaban – _kyumon_ – esta vez mis venas empezaron a marcarse levemente – _seimon,_ la puerta de la vida, abierta _–_ en este momento mi cuerpo empezó a volverse rojo, mis ojos se volvieron blancos y mis venas empezaron a marcarse aun mas, me apoye en el suelo y salí disparado contra mi oponente, que había sido apartado a la fuerza por la onda expansiva que se creó al ejecutar mi técnica, en un segundo me encontraba debajo del, y sin darle tiempo de pensar le di un golpe demoledor en el mentón, que lo mando a volar varios metros sobre el suelo, debía agradecer que la distancia del suelo al techo de la habitación era bastante considerable, rápida mente me coloque debajo del, antes de que este descendiera, un golpe hacia arriba, uno hacia abajo, izquierda, derecha, uno, dos, fue una menuda golpiza la que le estaba dando, podía sentir como sus huesos eran quebrados uno por uno, la batalla estaba a punto de terminar, tenía que acabar con esto rápido, si no lo hacía ahora probable mente desaparecería antes de darle fin a esto, me había dañado varios órganos internos y sumado al hecho de la carga que este cuerpo recibía al abrir las _Hachimon tonko_ , no podía pedir más, más bien era un milagro que no haya desaparecido ya, y real mente temía que al dejar solo a este tipo aun en su estado, usara algún jutsu de resurrección o algo así

\- se acabo – dije para por fin parar mi andana de golpes y dejar que se estrellara contra el techo, poco a poco empezó a caer aumentando la velocidad en el proceso, de un momento a otro me encontraba detrás del sujeto que ya tenía la máscara rota, y cuerpo degollado por la brutalidad de mi ataque, lo agarre fuerte mente para empezar a girar a gran velocidad, y formar una especie de tornado a mi alrededor, el impacto fue tal que destruyo gran parte de la zona y a mi junto a mi contrincante en el proceso, desintegrándome al instante, ya que mi cuerpo había llegado a su límite incluso antes de usar el _omote renge_

 **6**. – "parece que el combate a acabado en la mayoría de los sitios" – pensé luego de recibir los recuerdos de mis clones – creo que es tiempo de comenzar el combate, no crees, uchiha-chan – dije mientras me quitaba la máscara la tiraba al piso y la hacía añicos con mis pies – pero antes de comenzar déjame hacerte una pregunta, como sobreviviste a esa noche, me mandaron a supervisar que itachi los matara a todos, y estoy seguro de que solo su hermano sobrevivió – dije mientras veía fija mente su único ojo, había algo que no me gustaba para nada en el

\- el poder uchiha es más del que te puedes imaginar – me respondió simple mente mientras guardaba su arma al igual que yo y hacíamos una serie de sellos de mano – _katon: karyu endan_ – dijimos al mismo tiempo – "mierda olvide ese ojo rojo" – pensé mientras cientos de estrategias pasaban por mi cabeza, el ninjutsu estaba fuera de la jugada, no me podía arriesgar de que copiara todas mis técnicas, pero había algo en lo que no me podía superar ni copiar, eso me hiso sonreír leve mente, inmediatamente desaparecí en mi clásico destello amarillo y reaparecí arriba del uchiha con mi tanto desenfundado, pensé que lo iba a bloquear, pero paso algo que ni en mis mas locos sueños hubiera imaginado, en lugar de defenderse o siquiera esquivarlo, se quedo hay parado esperando el impacto, al principio pensé que se trataba de un truco, o de un clon, así que empecé a ver a los lados a la espera del ataque del original, pero yo lo estaba, atravesando? Como si de un fantasma se tratase mi cuerpo lo atravesó sin hacerle un solo rasguño – "qué demonios está pasando, una ilusión, no imposible, no se ha alterado mi flujo de chacra" – pensaba mientras sin querer me distraía a mí mismo, mi oponente no dejo pasar esa oportunidad y sin que pudiera defenderme, me corto gran parte de la espalda y sin perder tiempo me dio una patada en la misma zona, eso me hiso apretar los dientes con fuerza el dolor de la cortada en si era poco, había sido entrenado para soportar eso y más, pero la fuerza del impacto me hiso salir despedido hacia la dirección contraria, rebote varias veces antes de poder levantarme, lo hacía despacio, no por el golpe en sí, sino mas bien por lo que había pasado antes, es más rápido que yo? Pensé mientras me paraba, no seré tan rápido como el original, pero soy por mucho el ninja más rápido de la aldea, además mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la velocidad, seguí pensando en otras posibilidades, mi cabeza se encontraba a punto de explotar, tenía que comprender cuanto antes que había sido eso, mi chacra ya se estaba agotando, y todavía me faltaba el otro tuerto, sin duda alguna ese sería el más problemático, me lo decía mi instinto, levante la mirada para ver a mi oponente, pero ya no se encontraba hay, buscaba con desesperación su ubicación, trataba de sentir su energía pero era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, pero antes de poder calmarme sentí algo atrás mío, cuando voltee vi una especie de remolino negro, y de él salió una máscara con un ojo rojo, una vez completo puso una mano sobre mi hombro y me empezó a adsorber, veía como poco a poco mi cuerpo empezaba a entrar a esa especie de remolino que salía de su ojo, pero antes de desaparecer por completo, utilice el _hiraishin_ logrando escapar de dicha adsorción, y agarre distancia nueva mente, había logrado calmarme, pero estaba clara mente consternado, de repente a mi alrededor aparecieron mis dos clones restantes, uno delante y otro detrás, el de mi espalda me puso una mano en mi hombro logrando así llamar mi atención

\- cálmate, sin duda es un enemigo formidable, hemos visto parte del combate y ese chico no es alguien normal, pero tampoco es imposible de derrotar, la única razón por la que tiene ventaja es porque te has dejado sorprender por estupideces – me dijo quitándose la máscara con la mano restante, no sé cómo decirlo, era raro regañarme a mí mismo - lo sé, te encuentras en una situación crítica, pero alterarte no te llevara a ningún lado, si sigues así, el único lugar al que te conducirá seguramente es la muerte – esas palabras me reconfortaron, había perdido la razón por un momento, y estaba dejando que mi mente tomara el control – recuerda que en casos como estos en el que no conoces nada del enemigo, dejárselo todo a la mente es suicidio, tienes que dejar que tu cuerpo y mente trabajen juntos para encontrar la mejor solución – eso termino de despejar mis dudas, respire profunda mente viendo en el proceso a mi alrededor sin quitarle un ojo de enzima a mi oponente

\- como les fue – dije viendo fija mente a el clon que tenia al frente – no fueron mayor problema, tenían técnicas algo raras, pero al final fue una derrota aplastante – me respondió mientras yo le echaba un vistazo a los ambus que se encontrabas tirados a la lejanía en un charco de su propia sangre – "bien, sola mente queda este" – pensé para luego posar mi mirada leve mente en ambos, ellos entendieron de inmediato a que me refería, creo que es porque son yo mismo

El clon de atrás empezó a aplicarme un poco de ninjutsu medico en mi espalda, la herida poco a poco se iba cerrando, mientras que el del frente, se dispuso a mantener ocupado al uchiha, se lanzo hacia adelante y empezaron una pelea de taijutsu en el cual se encontraban igualados, mi otro yo empezó a aparecer y desaparecer en destellos amarillos, y trataba por todos los medios de cortarlo con su tanto, pero el uchiha en lugar de usar el extraño jutsu de hace unos instantes empezó a defenderse con el suyo propio, todavía no entendía cómo se las arreglaba para seguirme, pero ya lo descubriría, a mis clones no les quedaba mucho chacra, cuando mucho durarían unos 15 minutos más, y durante ese tiempo tenía que destruir al tipo ese – oye, escúchame bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer – y así empecé a contarle lo más detallado que podía mi plan por el escaso tiempo que tenia

/cambio de narrador/

Ya llevaba un tiempo peleando, donde rayos se encontraba el original, Ya me encontraba cerca de mi límite, mi cuerpo empezaba a ceder ante los ataques del uchiha, ya no ejecutaba el _hiraishin_ a la misma velocidad, sin duda estaba en problemas, trate de tomar distancia, pero fracase miserable mente al resplandecer por un segundo para luego encontrarme en el mismo sitio, sola mente espere la caída del arma enemiga sobre mi cabeza, solo espera haber sido de ayuda, pero antes de recibir el ataque, arriba del enemigo apareció un destello amarillo con su tanto apunto de perforar su cabeza, aunque también fracaso ya que sola mente lo atravesó, ese jutsu era molesto, pensé, pero no solo se volvió fantasma para evitar el ataque, sino que tampoco pudo tocarme y solo me atravesó, eso me dio una pista sobre su habilidad

\- no te quedes hay parado regresa a donde se encuentra el otro, el te dirá lo que tienes que hacer – me dijo con voz de mando el original, acate la orden de inmediato retirándome de la zona, en este estado sola mente seria un estorbo

/de vuelta al narrador original/

\- Ora del segundo raund, no crees, uchiha-chan – dije mientras guardaba mi arma y hacia unos cuantos sellos de mano - _kage buschin_ – dije en voz baja, y al lado de mi apareció un clon mío, no tan resistente como los otros dos, pero serviría para su propósito

\- nunca aprendes verdad, no importa lo que hagas, nunca podrás vencerme – me dijo mientras el también guardaba su arma, yo solo me limite a volver a hacer sellos - _katon: karyu endan –_ exclame, mientras el volvía a copiar mi jutsu, durante unos momentos se mantuvieron parejos, el choque de ambas técnicas destruyo parte del sitio, si seguía así terminarían anulándose nueva mente o eso es lo que él pensaba, ya que mi copia empezó a realizar también una secuencia de sellos de mano antes de exclamar – _fuuton: shogekiha no jutsu_ – luego de decir eso puso sus manos hacia al frente y de las mismas salió disparado un pequeño vendaval que al unirse a mi ataque ocasiono que se convirtiera practica mente en una ola de fuego que supero por mucho al de mi oponente, arraso con todo a su paso hasta llegar a su destino

Puss, una gran explosión se escucho por toda la sala, o lo que quedaba de ella, esta misma levanto una gran capa de polvo que me obstruyo la vista por completo, justo en ese instante, cerré los ojos y intente concentrarme, no era un sensor, pero podía sentir todo lo que me rodeaba en un radio de 30 metros, - "ahí está" – pensé para dar un simple paso hacia el frente, dejando que el uchiha pasara por el sitio donde estaba, pero a diferencia de la mayoría, este no perdió el equilibrio, al contraria, parecía como si sus ojos lo hubiesen previsto pero su cuerpo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo – "ese ojo es un problema" – pensé antes de saltar hacia el frente esquivando con ello una patada del mismo, logre distanciarme, pero tenía que descubrir como lograba predecir donde aparecía, por suerte mi clon logro darse cuenta de lo que pensaba y se lanzo al contra ataque, empezó en una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, en la que mi otro yo clara mente tenia desventaja, hasta que un arma estuvo a punto de atravesar su cuerpo, ahí empezó a subir el nivel tele transportándose de un lado a otro, pero mientras más lo hacía, mas lograba detenerlo, hasta que, logro atravesarlo, yo sola mente pude abrir amplia mente los ojos, logro predecir donde aparecería, eso era imposible, podía pasarle que lograra detenerlo, pero que predijera donde aparecería era sencilla mente imposible, a menos que, tenía una pequeña hipótesis, pero tenía que confirmarlo, justo en ese momento mi clon desapareció en un puss, y el uchiha puso toda su atención en mi, su sharingan brillaba peligrosa mente

\- como lo hiciste – le pregunte mientras lo veía a los ojos

\- hacer que – me respondió de manera tranquila y despreocupada

\- no juegues con migo, sabes a lo que me refiero, es imposible lograr seguirme a esa velocidad, puede que no sea tan rápido como el yondaime, pero yo no necesito de esos estúpidos kunais, por lo que es completa mente al azar, aun para tu sharingan – le volví a decir, tenía que descuscubrir como rayos logro predecir donde aparecería para ver si podía hacer algo al respecto

El al escuchar mi pregunta, se relajo un poco, demonios, real mente tenía que matarlo rápido, o terminaría volviéndome loco, ya tenía suficiente con su jutsu, que a eso le sumáramos su actitud de superioridad era decir mucho – "bueno es un uchiha" – pensé antes de que él me respondiera

\- fue muy sencillo a decir verdad, cierta mente eres increíble, no solo aprendiste la técnica del cuarto hokague sino que la perfeccionaste, yo solo no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra ti, pero no puedes engañar a este ojo – me dijo señalándose a ese maldito ojo, cada vez me caía mas mal, pero logre calmarme, tal vez podría sacarle provecho a la información que me estaba dando – "además, mi trabajo es ganar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, que diablos estarán haciendo esos estúpidos?" – volví a pensar un poco enfadado, ya se estaban tardando más de lo normal, solo esperaba que les quedara suficiente chacra como para hacer su cometido, por desgracia, los míos ya se encontraban muy bajos y tenía que reservar la mayor cantidad posible para la lucha contra **ese** sujeto, por lo que no pude darle una porción extra, luego de reflexionar todo eso volví a prestar mi completa atención en el engreído ese – antes de tele transportarte a cualquier sitio dejas un leve rastro de chacra en el – me dijo respondiendo a mi pregunta de una vez por todas, ya veo así que por eso podía seguirme el paso, porque no era al azar, esos ojos predecían donde aparecería – "rayos, tengo que pensar en algo y rápido" – luego de pensar eso me vino una idea a mi cabeza, pero era muy arriesgada, tenía grandes posibilidades de funcionar, pero lo de reservar chacra que, terminaría agotándolo todo – "bueno es todo o nada, lo demás se los dejare a ellos, y de aquel tipo, pues… me encargare más tarde" – luego de pensar eso empecé a poner en marcha mi plan, el poco chacra que me quedaba empezó a difundirse en la sala, me sentía agotado, pero si lograba retenerlo un poco mas terminaría en mi victoria

Flexione un poco mis piernas y tome la empañadura de mi tanto con fuerza, desaparecí por un instante y volví a aparecer a un lado del engreído ese, sabía que no pudo predecir donde aparecería, pero mi arma lo atravesó, el se giro y intento perforarme con su arma propia, lo detuve con la mía y volví a aparecer y reaparecer de un lado a otro, no tenia caso, aunque no lograra seguirme el paso, simple mente lo atravesaba, empezaba a desesperarme, en mi estado no duraría mucho tiempo, pero ninguna técnica era perfecta

\- ya veo, así que para lograr seguirte, esparciste todo tu chacra en la zona, ingenioso, pero muy estúpido a la vez, incluso para ti es imposible enfrentarte a todos nosotros sin presentar agotamiento físico, y lo que te quedaba de energía, la agotaste hace unos segundos – me dijo mientras yo seguía atravesándolo sin tener ningún tipo de resultado

\- tienes razón, ya no me quedan fuerzas, mi cuerpo me está empezando a pasar factura – le dije con cara de cansancio, antes de hacer una amplia sonrisa - crees que no me di cuenta, tienes que volverte tangible para adsorber y expulsar cualquier cosa, eso quiere decir que al igual que todas, es imperfecta, y debe tener un tiempo límite, trataste de ocultar ese hecho utilizándola lo mas poco posible, pero para tu desgracia, he sido entrenado de las peores formas existentes, darme cuenta de esto es solo un juego de niños para mí – mientras práctica mente gritar eso, seguíamos en la misma situación, el usando su propio jutsu espacio tiempo y yo el mío – es una lucha de resistencia, veamos quien cae primero – estaba emocionado, era la primera vez que me ponían contra las cuerda, era el primer sujeto que lograba hacerme frente, tenía que reconocérselo, el estúpido era muy fuerte

Era una especie de danza lo que hacíamos, yo lo estaba disfrutando al máximo, podía sentir la adrenalina recorriendo todo mi ser, aun que estuviera cansado, aun al límite, estaba sonriendo, sencilla mente amaba la batalla, al contrario de él, no podía ver su cara pero sabía que sabía que se estaba quedando si opciones, ya que en lugar de ir más lento por la fatiga, iba cada vez más rápido, con todo el chacra que estaba difundido en la habitación, no podía prever mis movimientos, lo único que podía hacer era resistir, un solo paso en falso y lo mataría, el lo sabía muy bien, y no ayudaba el hecho de que tuviera una sonrisa amplia en mi boca, podía sentir mi sed de sangre, las ganas que tenia de exterminar a todo lo que estuviera relacionado a este sitio, en pocas palabras, el tenía miedo, en mucho tiempo, sentía miedo, miedo a morir, su tanto había salido volando en medio de todo esto, y hacer un jutsu en la situación en que se encontraba estaba fuera de discusión, podía sentir todo eso a través de mi arma, de mi cuerpo, cuando dos shinobis de alto nivel se enfrentaban, no había necesidad de palabras, todo se sentía atreves de la pelea, cuando lo escuche por primera vez pensé que solo eran cuentos, pero en este momento, lo supe, era verdad, quería que esta pelea continuara por siempre, pero de seguir así, acabaría perdiendo, - "pero lo primordial ahora era, en serio danzo permitiría que exterminara a todos sin oponer la mas mínima resistencia?" – Pensé mientras posaba mi vista durante un momento en ese sujeto, volviendo a poner mi cara neutra y sin emociones, antes de volver a concentrarme por completo en la lucha, pero justo en ese momento lo sentí, la información de mis clones al desaparecer, llego a mi – "al parecer cumplieron con su parte, entonces, el próximo movimiento será el último" – luego de pensar eso apreté aun con más fuerza mi tanto, le agregue un poco de chacra y grite en voz alta – _hiraishin no jutsu –_ tal vez solo lo dije por la emoción del combate, pero todo paso tan rápido, de un momento a otro, mi arma estaba perforando su pecho, su corazón para ser mas especifico, el abrió amplia mente los ojos, y algo de sangre salpico mi cara, retire mi tanto y lo agite tratando de quitarle aunque sea un poco de sangre, me encontraba jadeando, súbita mente caí al suelo, pero antes de caer, clave mi arma en el suelo en un intento por conservarme de pie, al contrario del uchiha que cayó de una vez al piso, había muerto – por fin termino, heee – dije mientras me reincorporaba – no, llego el momento más importante – al decir eso yo ya me encontraba completa mente de pie, y comencé a encaminarme hacia la estatua donde se encontraba el halcón de guerra, si existían los milagros, esperaba que uno de ellos apareciera en este momento, pero, de pronto tuve un mal presentimiento, voltee hacia el cuerpo inerte del uchiha, y lo observe durante un instante, a simple vista parecía como cualquier muerto, hasta que, vi fija mente su máscara, mas especifica mente su ojo derecho y este se comenzó a volver blanco, como si de un siego se tratase y, comenzó a desaparecer, se disperso en la nada – no puede ser, donde, donde esta – dije volteando hacia todas direcciones, no lo podía sentir – "y que clase de truco fue ese, estoy seguro que lo mate, no hubo error" – luego de pensar eso me detuve completa mente, mi cuerpo dejo de moverse, y me vi a mi mismo con mi pecho perforado por una espada corta desde la espalda, inmediata mente volví en sí y como pude di un paso hacia la derecha, esquivando en el proceso la misma arma que había visto en mi visión, y el que la sostenía era, el uchiha, sin dar rienda suelta a mi mente di un rápido corte hacia el brazo que sostenía el arma, cortándolo y haciendo que cayera al suelo de manera inmediata

\- lo siento danzo-sama, falle – dijo mientras su máscara caía hacia un lado, mostrando a un chico joven de tal vez unos 18 años de tés blanca y cabello negro, y en el sitio donde debían estar los sharingan se encontraban dos ojos blancos

Me acerque lenta mente, y me detuve justo a un lado del – tienes más trucos de los que pensé, sabía que esta batalla no iba a ser fácil, pero nunca imagine que me llevaría a estos extremos – dije levantando mi tanto – tendrás una muerte digna, últimas palabras – pregunte deteniendo mi arma

\- mátame – me dijo de manera sencilla, pero cargada de dolor – que así sea – saque chacra de donde no tenia y empecé a dárselo a mi tanto zass, fue un corte exacto justo al cuello, la cabeza se separo del resto del cuerpo mientras botaba sangre a montones, muriendo en el acto – fuuu, sin duda la batalla más difícil que he tenido, pero no ha terminado – empecé a encaminarme de nuevo hacia la estatua, danzo se encontraba de pie en el suelo esperándome – apenas empieza – dije ya cerca del sujeto, me detuve a observar el panorama, casi toda el salón se encontraba destruido, luego puse mi mirada fija mente en danzo, me veía con ojos fríos y inexpresivos, había llegado el momento, la hora en que se decidiría mi futuro había llegado, apreté mi arma con fuerza y apreté los dientes, sabía que en mi condición era imposible salir victorioso, pero el que no arriesga no gana

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **Bien, espero que les haya gustado, puse algunos datos curiosos como la aparición de tsunade en el capitulo, y si se preguntan porque llego tan pronto, si se supone que su primera aparición en la serie es después de la muerte de sarutobi, en realidad es muy sencillo, en verdad creen que jiraya lograría cargar con la carga de dos bebes, por favor, ni siquiera sabe cuidarse a el mismo, y como llego lo pondré a medida que avance la historia, sin más que decir, nos leemos luego**


End file.
